


Angry Isekai nerd

by bitterburns



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Not Serious, Parody, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterburns/pseuds/bitterburns
Summary: The angry video game nerd gets trapped in a video game
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Angry Isekai nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write something for shits and giggles, don't take this serious

James Rolfe aka the angry video game nerd was looking through his game catalog trying to find a decent game. "Shitty game, shitty game." All he found were worse and worse games. "Okay what about a more recent game, you know I've never really tried MMOs maybe one of those will be good. James Rolfe booted up his ancient gaming PC which was so old it could order a drink. "A new Japanese MMO that can get players trapped in this world." James Rolfe read. James Rolfe download the game and got the lifetime membership "Needs VR support." James Rolfe looked through amazon listing and order a VR head set on same day delivery. 

"Okay already the game requires me to purchase it,a membership, AND VR set this better be the best video game ever." James put on the head set and entered a world filled with mythical creatures including dragons,orcs,and elves. "Okay the class options are hero,archer,lancer,dark mage,healer,elemental mage,brawler,and knight." James read the class descriptions for a moment before choosing brawler. "Okay so I'm a level 1 brawler and were on the tutorial and need to fight a slime monster,seems easy enough right?" The slime managed to reflect basically all of James attacks his fist merely bounced off of the creatures. Soon his fairy companion emerged. 

"Remember you're real body is getting used." The fairy said. "What the fuck, If I wanted to use my real body I'll go outside. Why the hell would I go buy a PC,membership, and VR headset when I could go outside for free?" James started kicking the slime down until it disappeared. "Now you're ready to enter the dangerzone, there is no going back." The fairy said teleporting the nerd into a fantasy world

"GAME OVER MAN GAME OVER." A young man screamed while running. "What is going on?" James said shaking the man. "My friend died." The man said as tears flowed down his face. "So shouldn't he respawn?" James said. "If die in the game you die in real life bro." The man said as he entered the a NPC house. "Not only do you waste money but if you die in the game you die in real life, what fucking bullshit is that? Imagine if I made a restaurant and when I gave you a salad I just fucking shot you." 

Soon a guild of elite players announced their plan to escape. "We will defeat all the bosses and then return to escort the remaining players out. "Well maybe it won't be that bad." James said entering a small hotel. "And I can't afford the basic hotel, why the hell would you put a hotel out of spawn if you can't even fucking us it." The town is a safezone where monsters can't spawn so I have to sleep on the could floor, this thing is harder than the Dr.jekyll and Mr.hyde for the NES." Soon night fell and the nerd fell asleep.

In town hall there was an announcement. "The rescue guild was killed by a high leveled monster." A woman said shaking "Including my one and only lover Roman." The woman feel to the floor with tears down flowed. "Great I can't even just be calm because our hope just got killed by a monster, fanfuckingtastic." Many guilds tried and failed to escape getting wiped out by various monsters. "Okay slimes cannot do damage in any way and there is a slime only cave so maybe if I go there I could get stronger." The nerd killed slime after slime gaining a grand total of 35 EXP. "What the fuck!?" "I spent a goddamn hour in this cave and only gained 35 EXP!" "At this rate I might as well die because when I get out I'll be dead and so will everyone before 3046."The nerd sat down and opened the menu which showed all attacks and passive skills which could be attained

"Anti-sleep would make it so I never get tired and powerful aura does passive damage to all enemies I battle. "How do I get them?" 

As random level up rewards or from random bosses.

"Are you fucking kidding me I have to spend time grinding my ass off just to get the skills I might want, what bullshit is this do they think someone would just get a random ability during a boss fight and it will save their ass?" James punched slimes for ages until he reacted level 54. "I finally got Exp.booster that should make it a little easier but still have to grind. "Level seventy-fucking-three I got both of the skills I wanted." "But now I need some better gear."

The nerd spent weeks on end fighting fucking slimes to get small amounts of EXP and basic drops in order to get strong enough to go further.The low amount of exp and money along with the encounter rates caused the nerd to go insane. Afterwards was an unstoppable force capable of soloing most enemies and soon his name was heard all across the land. Adventuring Victory God Nerd. Many followed in his footsteps until he finally reacted the last boss. 

"Finally after so much stupid bullshit I can escape this shitty game." James said before a man floated downwards. "Well done for making it to the end." The man said smiling. "I just want to get out of this fucking trainwreck of a game." The nerd said. "Do you now value life more?" The man said. "Fuck now I fucking hate my life but I hate shitty games more , I'd rather stick my dick into a blender with lemon juice as a scorpion is put inside my anus. I'd know I'll die from a shitty game but I was expecting something from LJN, not some over expensive VR bullshit." The nerd managed to one shot the final boss with all the multiples and stat boosting items he managed to use with the best gear in the game. "Wow, such passion." The man said. "Would you like to become the grand master nerd?" The man said opening two doors. "The left door will bring you home while the right door will make you the game master." The nerd went straight for the left door. "Fuck off if I don't want to play a shitty game I don't want to own a shitty game." The nerd enter the left door and was consumed by a bright light. The nerd awoke soon after and removed the VR headset. "What were they thinking?" "If I don't even want to play this shitty game normally why the hell would I risk my life to play it with a chance of death?" The nerd grabbed the VR headset and slammed it on the ground causing the thing to shatter into hundreds of pieces of plastics, afterwards he cancelled his subscription to the game in question. "Maybe I'll never get stuck in a shitty game again, but knowing my luck when I die they'll put my conscious in a copy of action 52."


End file.
